


Descriptive Introduction – but make it flowy

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Basically, we had to do an art response to introductions on an online class. Internet collages didn't work out, drawing wasn't happening (I need emotional investment!) soooo poems it was. And I'm only posting it here to have easier access ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(thanks kt for the shrug emoji)





	Descriptive Introduction – but make it flowy

Twenty-six years, love thy family,

adopt a few more, they're just as close to me,

passion, care, love, just a bundle of positivity.

City life is a norm, but that's not where we run free.

No, retreat to the beach, the mountains, or even the river. 

Take a deep inhale, give your body a breather.

Run around, children, run to nature!

Seek and discover new adventures.

My family, the fresh air, pure and unfiltered.

Joy and serenity unadulterated. 

My heart, here it is, lightened and happy,

These young ones' smiles making me, as well, cheery.

* * *

However, no! Home need not be a tangible structure.

At least, for me, the meaning is more deeper.

Home? Is family.

My grandmother, now my mother, and me.

Do buildings have meaning? For I've been through many.

Here are my thoughts (are they worth a mere penny?)

The meaning of life, let philosophers ponder,

Philosopher I am not, but not for long do I need to wonder,

My mother; attentive, hardworking,

She is strong, she is also caring.

I bake with love, the love she's taught me.

I paint with passion, the passion she shows me.

Relax, deep breaths, and focus.

(The love we display blooms like a lotus).

Stretched out my muscles, sore from adventures.

Houses are aplenty, yet my mother is tender,

as she stands beside me,

I need not roam.

For she is with me,

and hence, I am home.

* * *

Doctor? Doctor! Is there a doctor in the house?

Wait, now, hold your horses – do you not know?

Wherever be the flames, it's up to the nurses for it to be doused!

Now, I might not be a nurse yet, but you see me grow,

and one day, I'll also help others aglow.

'Til then, I eagerly look for the occasional breaks,

determined I may be, yet those I still need to take.

How about we sit down, watch some TV?

But of course! Can't forget some company.

Sneak back up, retrieve your prize.

Do you dare suggest I am unwise?

Blasphemy! 'Tis you be the ignorant fool!

Thou know naught, but rectify it I will.

Sit back down, and now observe.

No, not just the TV, don't be absurd!

This delicacy I hold, the treasure of dreams.

My beloved; strawberry cheesecake ice cream.


End file.
